


Please, Don’t Let Me Die

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Steve's got a gun. Somehow, Robin doesn't think this is the best idea ever.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 14





	Please, Don’t Let Me Die

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Stranger Things, Steve & Robin, "Give me the gun."_

“One of your eyes is completely swollen shut,” Robin points out, like that fact had somehow managed to escape him.

“Well yeah,” he says, “cause I got the shit beaten out of me trying to _get_ this thing, in case you’d forgotten, which I think makes me the most capable-”

“You have no depth perception,” she says, demonstrating the sad truth of that by snatching the gun out of his hand before he even notices her reaching for it, “and I bet you don’t even know how to use it, anyway,” she finishes, and to be honest, Steve would be lying a little if he said he wasn’t secretly grateful, cause he really, _really_ doesn’t.


End file.
